Screen scraping is a technique in which a computer program extracts data from the display output of another computer program. Typically, a developer may write a screen scraping program for each screen to be scraped. Given the complexities associated with screen scraping, development and maintenance of a screen scraping program can be onerous. In this regard, screen scraping has become a technique that is often times implemented as a last resort. In addition to the complexities associated with this type of program, a screen scraping program may have operational limitations. For example, the screen scraping program may not be able to jump to multiple screens or read multiple pages from a screen.